horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skibidi
"Skibidi" is a song by Russian punk-rave band Little Big. It was released on October 5, 2018, as the only single for the band's fourth studio album Antipositive, Pt. 2. A Romantic Edition of the song was released as part of the band's second EP of the same name on February 22, 2019. Lyrics Original version Intro Cock-a-doodle-doo! 1: Sonya I'm calling, I’m calling Calling on you to say I want you, I want you Baby, all night, all-day I want you, I want you Different towns to run to (Ooh) Baby come to me, ha-ha-ha Giving a talk to me Ilich Skibidi wap-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Ilich Ay! Ay! 2: Sonya I'm falling (Ay), I'm falling (Ay) Waiting for you to say I want you, I want you Maybe like horse loves hay I want you, I want you Together like one-two (Ooh) Baby come to me, right now, now Giving a talk to me Ilich Skibidi wap-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Bridge Beep-beep-beep squeak-squeak-squeak Beep-beep-beep squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak Beep-beep-beep squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak Beep-beep-beep squeak-squeak Beep-beep-beep croak-croak, woof Beep-beep-beep croak-croak-croak-croak, woof Beep-beep-beep croak-croak-croak-croak-croak-squeak-squeak-croak-croak beep-beep-beep woof-woof Beep-beep-beep squeak-squeak-squeak Beep-beep-beep squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak Beep-beep-beep squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak-squeak Beep-beep-beep squeak-squeak Beep-beep-beep croak-croak, woof Beep-beep-beep croak-croak-croak-croak, woof Beep-beep-beep croak-croak-croak-croak-croak-squeak-squeak-croak-croak beep-beep-beep woof-woof Ilich Skibidi wap-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi wap-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi *woof woof, croak* Romantic Edition Ilich Skibidi Skibidi 1: Sonya I'm calling, I'm calling Calling on you to say I want you, I want you Baby, all night, all-day I want you, I want you Different towns to run to Baby come to me, ha-ha-ha Giving a talk to me Ilich Skibidi ua-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi 2: Sonya I'm falling, I'm falling Waiting for you to say I want you, I want you Maybe like horse loves hay I want you, I want you Together like one-two Baby come to me, right now, now Giving a talk to me Ilich Skibidi ua-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi Ilich Skibidi ua-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi Skibidi ua-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi ua-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa Skibidi pa-pa Skibidi boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom, ay Skibidi boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-pa-pa-boom-boom Skibidi pa-pa Sonya Ski-bi-di-bi ua-pa-pa-pa Ski-bi-di-bi ua-pa-pa-pa Why It Sucks # The song was literally created with nothing but one thing in mind: to create an obnoxious dance trend. # The song is very repetitive, with the title being mentioned 40 TIMES throughout! # Sonya Tayurskaya, the band's soloist, literally sounds like a low-pitched chipmunk due to her overuse of autotune. # The music video is really weird as it consists of nothing but the band's frontman Iliya Prusikin, Sonya, the band's clown Anton Boo Lissov, members of the public and (for some reason) Godzilla performing the song in a sleepy Russian town while doing mundane tasks like arresting a criminal and buying vodka. # The effects used for Godzilla, the dancing baby and the dancing buildings in the music video are laughably bad. Redeeming Qualities # At least it's one of the more tolerable songs from the band's discography. # The dance moves are easy to perform. # This is also the band's very first chart-topping song since their founding in 2013. Videos Original version LITTLE BIG – SKIBIDI (official music video)|The original version's official music video YOUTUBERS REACT TO CRAZY RUSSIAN MUSIC VIDEO - -SkibidiChallenge|YouTubers reacting to and attempting to dance to the song on FBE Everything Wrong With Little Big "Skibidi"|Music Video Sin's video on the original version Skibidi - little big just dance 2020|The original version's official Just Dance 2020 routine Romantic Edition LITTLE BIG — SKIBIDI (Romantic Edition)|The Romantic Edition's official music video Everything Wrong With LITTLE BIG - "Skibidi (Romantic Edition)"|Music Video Sin's video on the Romantic Edition Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Average Songs Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs full of onomatopoeia Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Remixes Category:Horrible Remixes of Bad Songs Category:Little Big songs